Vehicle operators often need to remove snow, ice, and frost from their vehicles. Many scrapers, brushes, and other devices have been developed for this purpose. For example, a short ice scraper is often used for scraping ice from vehicle windows and a longer snow broom or brush is often used for brushing snow off of the vehicle body. Conventional snowbrush scrapers combine the scraper and the brush into one apparatus that includes a blade head extending from an end of an elongated handle and a brush located on an opposite end of the elongated handle.
Conventional snowbrush scrapers suffer from a few drawbacks, however. The snowbrush, being located on the elongated handle, interferes with the user's grip of the snowbrush scraper in some orientations. For example, although the snowbrush scraper may be comfortably gripped in a right handed gripping orientation in which the user grips the extended handle near the scraper end with his left hand and near the brush end with his right hand, the user must grip the handle awkwardly to avoid grabbing the snowbrush when holding the snowbrush scraper in a left handed gripping orientation in which the user grips the extended handle near the scraper with his right hand and near the brush end with his left hand. Ambidextrous scrapers exist in which the edge of the scraper extends from the elongated handle perpendicular to the brush, which allows the user to comfortably grip the snowbrush scraper in both a left hand and a right hand orientation with the brush pointing downward. However, this results in the device no longer being substantially flat in one plane, which makes storing the snowbrush scraper difficult. Also, this shape is less appealing to retail stores in which the number of units per inch of shelf space should be maximized.